puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorvik Island (Midnight)
|petname1=Piggy Ariadne (native)}} Jorvik Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . There is also an extinct training route circling the island. Jorvik is also home to Piggy Ariadne, a pig. Natural Resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings While there has historically not been a naming scheme for Jorvik buildings, under Brontes, names involving Norse mythology were encouraged. It is not known if this will continue. ; Apothecary : Huetopia (bazaar) : Bog Myrtle (upgraded) : Dyefrost (upgraded) : To Dye Thor (upgraded) ; Bank : Alas, Poor Jorvik (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Merchant of Vanir (upgraded) ; Distillery : Brewburg (bazaar) : Rum and Stumble (upgraded) : Thor's Hammered (upgraded) : Thy Swill Be Done (upgraded) : Valkyrie's Drunken Swillage (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Mortar Most Foul (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Chippendale (bazaar) : Dove Tale Joint (upgraded) : Freyja's Furnishing (upgraded) ; House Valhalla|mansion|left}} ; Inn : The Lord Nelson Arm ; Iron monger : Anvillage (bazaar) : The Garmory (upgraded) : Grendel's Arms (upgraded) : Ivaldi's Cannons Furioso (upgraded) : The Metalmorphoses (upgraded) ; Palace : (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Sloopshire (bazaar) : Helms Cheap (upgraded) : Helsingkor (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Ye Sunk My Battleship (upgraded) ; Tailor : Scarfborough (bazaar) : A Far Too Jolly Tailor (upgraded) : Hod Pants (upgraded) : Turban Outfitters (upgraded) : Woolly Wardrobe (upgraded) ; Weavery : Spinn City (bazaar) : Frigg In Loom (upgraded) : Over The Loom (upgraded) : Wonder Strands (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : Dramatic Irony (upgraded iron monger) : Loki, Stoke and Anvil (upgraded iron monger) : Ship For Brains (upgraded shipyard) : Canterbury Ales (distillery) : To Weave, Perchance To Seam (weavery) : Max Damage Inflictors (iron monger) : Njordstrom (tailor) There was once a fort on the island named Fort Majeure. History The history of Jorvik is a long and bloody one. This is the gateway of the entire , and was within the second group of blockadable islands in Midnight. Considering its location in the brigand and kraken's blood rich waters of Ruby, it has always been highly sought-after. Jorvik had been claimed by the two flags, both with important ties to the isle. Tyr's Own, the flag to win the first blockade in Midnight for , had ties with the island in the Azure Ocean (beta ocean) and Looterati had set its sights on Jorvik months before blockading had even entered the game. The Looterati succeeded in the blockade of Jorvik, but this was the first of many. It was attacked by Tyr's Own, Scallywag Syndicate, Notorious Fandango, and several other flags in its history. Jorvik has been a place of constant war, being the first isle in the ocean to be blockaded ten times, being lost and won by several flags. The Jorvik Island monument sits in the northeastern part of the "forest" area, just southeast of Helms Cheap. Jorvik is also home to the Brontes Memorial Statue located just to the right of the docks. At the time Jorvik was colonized, forts could not be upgraded into palaces. Jorvik's fort was named Fort Majeure, as suggested by Goldblood. After the palace was built, the fort was allowed to crumble. The estate agent was built on the ruins. — 2004-5-01, Looterati took control of the island in an uncontested blockade. — 2005-5-28, Tyr's Own made its first attempt to take the island but was shut out by Looterati. — 2004-7-23, Tyr's Own made its second attempt to capture Jorvik. Again, Tyr's Own is shut out. Greenwolf arrived late to the blockade because he overslept. DOOFIS, an unaffiliated third flag, simultaneously blockaded Tyr's Own's island, . — 2005-3-13, In retaliation for simultaneous blockades of ( ) and ( ), Scallywag Syndycate attacked Jorvik and ( ) simultaneously (but unsuccessfully), marking the first time four islands have been blockaded as part of a single conflict. Scallywag Syndycate was an alt flag used by Scallywag Syndicate. — 2005-4-10, Scallywag Syndicate defeated Looterati to take control of the island. — 2005-4-16, Looterati attacked and re-seized the island the very next weekend. In order to force Looterati to blockade twelve hours earlier than Looterati had planned, Scallywag Syndicate used an alt flag, , to drop a war chest. — 2005-5-08, Notorious Fandango blockaded the island at the same time that Scallywag Syndycate (the alt flag) was defending ( ). Notorious Fandango won just one round. — 2005-5-28, Scallywag Syndicate hired Water's Edge to blockade the island, but never showed. Instead, the Scallywags went pillaging. The monarchs of Water's Edge and Looterati agreed to end the blockade after a single round. Because the Scallywags bypassed the new fame system and because the no-show blockade was deemed "against the spirit of the game," Robertdonald was exiled from the game a week later. — 2005-6-04, Scallywag Syndicate hired M A D, who seized the island, again bypassing the fame system. M A D suffered severe internal strife due to their participation in the blockade. Eleven days later, the few remaining members of M A D peacefully transfered the island to Looterati for undisclosed terms. — 2005-6-25, Scallywag Syndicate entered an arrangement with Shattered Faith to blockade the island. The Looterati, weary of so many blockades, hold a "Looterparti" during the blockade. In the first two rounds, they used grand frigates. In the third and final round, Looterati sent in an armada of sloops, most of whom lacked the manpower to influence buoys. Following this blockade, the Ocean Masters deemed this to have been another bypass of the fame system. Jacktheblack was banned for arranging the placement of three shoppes in less than a week. Scallywag Syndicate and Shattered Faith are each fined two million PoE for this blockade. On August 10, 2005, Jorvik was ceded to Death's Banner by Shattered Faith, and the island was closed to blockades; . During this time, the Battle of Trafalgar event blockade took place ( ). — 2006-3-25, Nine months after Jorvik X, the Ringers re-opened Jorvik for blockades but with a caveat. If a player-controlled flag did not win, then the island would be closed for regular blockades. Instead the island would be open only for event blockades. Tyr's Own won the blockade after a hard fight against Broadsiders and the defending Death's Banner. The first three rounds were closely fought between the two contenders with Broadsiders winning the second round. In the fourth round, the Broadsiders were out staged by Tyr's Own, giving Tyr's Own their third winning round. Death's Banner won no rounds but played a significant role in the first three rounds by challenging specific clusters of buoys. — 2007-3-31, A full year passed as the Broadsiders bided their time, prepared for an assault on Jorvik and waited for the right time to strike back in another attempt to take Jorvik. The Broadsiders won the first two rounds in hard-fought battles and then gained control of the island after Tyr's Own did not contest the third round. — 2007-4-22, After weeks of preparation since losing the island to the Broadsiders at Jorvik XIII, Tyr's Own dropped the chest and took the island back in three rounds. Rounds 1 and 2 were non-sinking and the Broadsiders returned the war declaration just before the start of round 3 making it sinking. — 2007-4-28, Broadsiders defeated Tyr's Own in a three round sinking blockade to regain control of the island. — 2007-5-06, Tyr's Own defeated Broadsiders in a five round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2007-6-30, Tyr's Own decided not to defend Jorvik against Admiral Finius to see what would happen. After a 3 round blockade, the Brigand King won the battle and Jorvik fell under the Brigand King's domain. Jorvik was the first island on any ocean to fall under the control of a Brigand King. — 2007-7-08, Broadsiders mounted an assault on Finius the Brigand King. Finius entered the blockade with a displayed strength of 12, but was pummeled down to 3 by the end of the first round (which Broadsiders won rather handily). By the middle of Round 2, the Admiral's fleet was no more, and the rest of the round (and round 3) consisted mostly of various puzzling and treasure hauls. Just before the end of the third and final round, all jobbers were invited to cram on to one ship which would be made to sink, thus providing one last chance for everyone to pick up an injury and a fish. Broadsiders won 3-0, regained control of Jorvik Island and rolled back the tax hikes of Admiral Finius. — 2008-3-01, Broadsiders defended against The Enlightened - Vargas the Mad. Broadsiders won 3-2 in a five round blockade. — 2008-11-23, Don't Panic blockaded Jorvik after declaring war on Broadsiders. Don't Panic won in 3 rounds and Limpalong took governorship of the island. — 2008-12-06, Nova Scorpius blockaded Jorvik; the blockade was widely thought of as an island transfer from Don't Panic to Nova Scorpius. Broadsiders counter dropped to provide some entertainment. Nova Scorpius won in three rounds. — 2008-12-13, Nova Scorpious successfully defended the island in three rounds against Broadsiders. — 2009-5-23, Folie Circulaire defeated Nova Scorpius in three rounds. — 2009-7-11, Folie Circulaire successfully defended against Dies Irae in three rounds. — 2009-9-26, Folie Circulaire scuttled a brigand king and Jinx dropped a blockade chest for September 26th, 2009. Jinx took the island in three rounds. — 2009-10-10, Dies Irae and Crimson Tide blockaded Jorvik on October 10th, 2009. Dies Irae won the island in the fourth round. — 2010-8-08, Dies Irae successfully defended the island against Tyr's Own in a three round sinking blockade. — 2010-12-18, Bipolar defeated Dies Irae in a four round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2011-1-15, Bipolar successfully defended the island in five rounds against Burning Vengance. — 2011-11-19, Crimson Tide defeated Bipolar in three rounds to take control of the island.